challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Debut for You
Debut for You is the eighteenth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, a recommended character joins the game. Transcript *Lippy Lips: So Strawberry, which recommended character do you think will join the game? *Strawberry Kiss: Well, I'd say the one that the viewers like the most. But how am I supposed to know which one that is? *Announcer: Well, let's find out at Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake! Elimination *Announcer: Lola Roller Blade, Slick Breadstick, and Philippa Flowers, one of you will be eliminated. Now, it's time for you to cast your votes. *Strawberry Kiss: I don't really want to vote, but since I have to, I'll say Slick Breadstick because I don't know him as well as Lola Roller Blade and Philippa Flowers. *Announcer: 1 vote Slick Breadstick. *Freda Fern: Philippa Flowers, because she's my opposite. *Announcer: 1 vote Slick Breadstick, 1 vote Philippa Flowers. *Lippy Lips: I can't vote out Philippa Flowers because of our alliance, and Slick Breadstick never really got Small Mart in TSG 25, so I feel bad for him. So I vote Lola Roller Blade. *Announcer: 1 vote Slick Breadstick, 1 vote Philippa Flowers, 1 vote Lola Roller Blade. *Announcer: Sarah Fairy Cake, you're the only one left to vote. Who do you vote for... Lola Roller Blade, Slick Breadstick, or Philippa Flowers? *Sarah Fairy Cake: I'll say Philippa Flowers, because she keeps failing to do challenges. *Announcer: So there we have it! Philippa Flowers is eliminated! *(Philippa Flowers is sent to the TLC.) Debut *Announcer: Welcome, recommended characters. One of you will join the game. We got 30 votes. *Honey Hearts: This is exciting! *Announcer: So with 0 votes, Bubbleisha doesn't join. *(Bubbleisha is flung.) *Announcer: With 2 votes, Lippy doesn't join either. *(Lippy is flung.) *Announcer: Yvonne Scone and Kooky Cookie's sister got 5 votes each. *(Yvonne Scone and Kooky Cookie's sister are flung.) *Announcer: Honey Hearts and Tara Tiara got 8 votes each. *(Honey Hearts and Tara Tiara are flung.) *Announcer: Peppa-Mint and Pamela Camera got 12 votes each. *(Peppa-Mint and Pamela Camera are flung.) *Announcer: We are down to the final 7, which is the halfway mark. *Announcer: Apple Blossom's sister and Miss Sprinkles got 15 votes each. *(Apple Blossom's sister and Miss Sprinkles are flung.) *Announcer: Bessie Bowl and Lippy Lips' sister got 18 votes each. *(Bessie Bowl and Lippy Lips' sister are flung.) *Announcer: Tocky Cuckoo Clock got 20 votes. *(Tocky Cuckoo Clock is flung.) *Announcer: We are down to Berry Tubs and Strawberry Kiss' sister to join the game. I will now reveal the votes. *(Berry Tubs=38 Strawberry Kiss' sister=79) *(Berry Tubs is flung.) *Announcer: Congratulations, Strawberry Kiss' sister. You've joined the game. *(The recommended characters who didn't join are sent to the LOL.) Welcoming Strawberry Kiss' sister to the game *Announcer: Welcome to the game, Strawberry Kiss' sister. Your score is 0. *Announcer: Everyone, these are your current scores. #Freda Fern - 241 #Strawberry Kiss - 190 #Lippy Lips - 178 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 145 #Slick Breadstick - 137 #Lola Roller Blade - 112 #Strawberry Kiss' sister - 0 *Announcer: We've recently suffered from some extreme budget cuts. As a result, the scoreboard can only hold two-digit numbers. #Strawberry Kiss - 90 #Lippy Lips - 78 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 45 #Freda Fern - 41 #Slick Breadstick - 37 #Lola Roller Blade - 12 #Strawberry Kiss' sister - 0 Cutiesunflower got the most votes, so she gets Strawberry Kiss' sister. The contest *Sarah Fairy Cake: Hey Strawberry, what happened to your vocoder headphones? *Strawberry Kiss: I don't know... I think I lost them somewhere! *Announcer: Well then, the eighteenth contest is to look for them. In the comments, try to guess where they are. The contest ends January 2nd. Results *Announcer: Hey Strawberry, did you find your headphones? *Strawberry Kiss: ♪It turns out that I had them on the whole time. They were just off. They somehow turn invisible when they're off. I don't know how I didn't notice that!♪ *Announcer: Okay. So, everyone, Strawberry Kiss' headphones have been found. You'll get points depending on how close you were to them. #Strawberry Kiss - +80 #Lippy Lips - +70 #Sarah Fairy Cake - +60 #Freda Fern - +50 #Slick Breadstick - +40 #Lola Roller Blade - +30 #Strawberry Kiss' sister - +20 *Announcer: Let's add those up. #Freda Fern - 91 #Slick Breadstick - 77 #Strawberry Kiss - 70 #Lippy Lips - 48 #Lola Roller Blade - 42 #Strawberry Kiss' sister - 20 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 5 *Announcer: Since she just joined, Strawberry Kiss' sister has immunity. So Sarah Fairy Cake, Lola Roller Blade, and Lippy Lips are up for elimination. *Announcer: Also, for joining the game, Strawberry Kiss' sister gets an Acquire Token. Epilogue *Freda Fern: So Strawberry Kiss' sister, how does it feel to be competing now? *Strawberry Kiss' sister: It's great!